marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain America Vol 1 616
| Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Travis Charest | CoverArtist2 = Steve Epting | Production1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Quotation = So we keep an eye on him, Sharon. But I won't condemn a man for what might lie in his mind. I won't condemn a man for what he might do. Even Hitler. | Speaker = Steve Rogers | StoryArc = Gulag | StoryTitle1 = Origin | Writer1_1 = Ed Brubaker | Penciler1_1 = Travis Charest | Inker1_1 = Travis Charest | Colourist1_1 = Justin Ponsor | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * Races and Species: * Items: * * | StoryTitle2 = Gulag (Part 1) | Writer2_1 = Ed Brubaker | Penciler2_1 = Mike Deodato | Inker2_1 = Mike Deodato | Colourist2_1 = Rain Beredo | Letterer2_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor2_1 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Nicolai Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** unspecified gulag Items: * Prototype Crimson Dynamo armor * | StoryTitle3 = Must There Be a Captain America? | Writer3_1 = Ed Brubaker | Penciler3_1 = Ed McGuinness | Inker3_1 = Dexter Vines | Inker3_2 = Ed McGuinness | Colourist3_1 = Val Staples | Letterer3_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor3_1 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * * * * * Antagonists: * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * Locations: * Items: * * * * * * | StoryTitle4 = Opaque Shadows | Writer4_1 = Howard Chaykin | Penciler4_1 = Howard Chaykin | Inker4_1 = Howard Chaykin | Colourist4_1 = Edgar Delgado | Letterer4_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor4_1 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Jenny Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * unnamed scientists * unnamed auction attendees * unnamed auctioneer Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * * | StoryTitle5 = Spin | Writer5_1 = Cullen Bunn | Penciler5_1 = Jason Latour | Inker5_1 = Jason Latour | Colourist5_1 = Rico Renzi | Letterer5_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor5_1 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Nate * Lisa * Darla * Jimmy * Mr. Haney Other Characters: * unnamed National Guardsmen Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** Redfield **** A.I.M. shelter Items: * * * | StoryTitle6 = Operation: Tooth Fairy | Writer6_1 = Mike Benson | Penciler6_1 = Paul Grist | Inker6_1 = Paul Grist | Colourist6_1 = Lee Loughridge | Letterer6_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor6_1 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** Items: * * | StoryTitle7 = The Exhibit | Writer7_1 = Frank Tieri | Penciler7_1 = Paul Azaceta | Inker7_1 = Paul Azaceta | Colourist7_1 = Matthew Wilson | Letterer7_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor7_1 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * ** ** * * * Races and Species: * * * * Clones * Cyborgs Locations: * | StoryTitle8 = Crossfire | Writer8_1 = Kyle Higgins | Writer8_2 = Alec Siegel | Penciler8_1 = Pepe Larraz | Inker8_1 = Pepe Larraz | Colourist8_1 = Chris Sotomayor | Letterer8_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor8_1 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Chanson citizens Races and Species: * Locations: * ** Chanson Items: * * | Solicit = It's the 70th Anniversary of Captain America's debut and we're celebrating by beginning a bold new direction. A double-size main story by award-winning writer Ed Brubaker sees Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes both struggling with the shocking ramifications of the Trial of Captain America and what comes next! A forgotten portrait of Captain America, painted in the waning days of World War II, brings up nearly forgotten memories of those turbulent and frightening years for Steve Rogers—memories of yearning, of loss and of innocence betrayed, brought to you by legendary writer/artist Howard Chaykin. Captain America falls under the vampiric Baron Blood’s spell in an untold tale of the Invaders! Plus: Steve Rogers: Super-Soldier, and the Secret Avengers investigate a modern day Hitler! | Notes = * Also includes a page discussing the seventieth anniversary of Captain America and two Captain America sketches by Jim Aparo and Curt Swan. * The second story is reprinted in Captain America: Prisoner of War. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}